Blush
by WaterBender101
Summary: this was a pointless rp, but it's got YAOI! droolsanyways, the pairing i bet you your soul you never thought of.... EVER


Me: I don't exactly own Tobi, Kishimoto made him up, but I tweaked him a bit, he doesn't wear a mask, and has a flesh body.

Tobi: I WISH I owned Ash……..

Ash: TOBI!

Tobi: ASH!!!

Me: Ok… while those two are making out, I don't own either of them, just my tweaked version of Tobi. Again, like "Let's Run", this was an RP with a friend.

I was walking with Pikachu in the park, when I saw this one kid running around. He went up to me and asked me what the thing was that I had with me. 

"It's Pikachu." He asked me where I got it. "Don't ask, but want to see what it can do?" He told me he didn't think Pikachu could do anything, so I showed him what Pikachu can do. "Impressed?"

"WOW!" I screamed after I saw a light show made from a small yellow thing. "I wish I had one of those..." I wanted on o those things; I mean come ON, a free light show and a loyal companion!

"Yeah, you like it don't you? Anyways, I'm Ash. How about you?" 

"I'm Tobi. well, my real name is Uchiha Obito, but I forgot it when my body and half my face where crushed under a big rock the replenished by the Akastuki which is an evil organization that I want to join. I like cheese." I said, explaining my life story, well, except for the part that I was gay. No one likes a GAY GUY.

"Whoa, what happened to you? Your face got crushed by a rock? What? Please explain to me again."

"I don't know... I forget most of it. all that I remember is what I told you and that I knew someone named Kakashi..." I looked to the far distance. Kakashi... the name was so familiar, but yet so vague. it was my life long dream to meet this Kakashi, yet I knew there would never be a chance "Anyways," I turned back to the kid, "Want to be friends?" my chipper mood was what made people always say yes to this question.

"Ha, yeah. You seem like a good kid, hungry? I am, let's find someplace to eat. You know anywhere? I'm always on the go, so I have no idea where a good spot is to chill and eat."

"I don't know, I'm on the go all the time, too!" I responded "But I think there's a cozy little place down the road, the locals have been urging me to go there as soon as possible! Let's try it out!" I grabbed my new friend's wrist and started to drag him down the road, toward the restaurant

Oh wow. This kid is something. Ha, he's funny and even a little cute. Cu—cu—cute? Am I crazy? And wait; did he just grab my wrist? Whoa, I'm not used to this. Oh well, he's nice, and I want to go chat with him. Hm, he said he was always on the go... I wonder if he will travel with me. That would be fun. Hey, maybe I should ask him. 

"Where are you going next, maybe we can travel together... since you said you're on the go too?"

"Oh, I don't know. I just... go where ever I feel like, or where ever in chased to" I looked at the kid cheerfully, while his expression was filled with fear

"I'm KIDDING! I never get chased, unless I'm playing tag with friends or I screwed up something in the Akastuki." I smiled a winner's smile, and dragged him along, blabbering about how Zetsu was a silly cannibal, and how Itachi is blind, and random stuff like that. I'm not sure exactly what I was saying, because I was chanting in my mind 'Please don't screw this up!'

"So, so, do you think you would go with me to Peril Island? I have a completion there, with the rest of my Pokemon." We got to the restaurant, ordered, and I started blabbing about Pokemon and everything. By the time I was done talking, we were eating dessert. "Yeah, so that's them." He looked at me in amazement, and I finally let him talk. But to tell you the truth, I'm really starting to like him, maybe a little too much for my 'straight orientation.'

"Whoa. they are AWESOME! dude, where do you get these ... what are they called again? peekomen?" I stared in wonder at the creatures in front of me. I liked the small fast one the most... what was its name? Sparrow or something like that "But yeah, ill go with you to Peril Island, I heard they've got MANGOS!" I was happy... like always, or was I? I was I was, I always was. Even when Leader beat me with a bat over my head. yup. I'm a happy kid. that's were they get the term "gay" from.

"Yeah, I'll be in competition, but I will try to find time for us to hang out. I'm leaving tomorrow, got a place to crash for the night?"

"Yeah I do... but... well... I got it before I met you... and... uhh... welll" I was blushing and Turing into "Tobi, the human beet" I only had a single bed room!

"Uhh... there not two... well... unless... god what am I saying yeah!"

"Ha-ha wait, you only got one bed? yeah man, that's ok. I mean like, yeah, ha-ha, ummmmmmmm..." damn was I red.

"Yeah... I could like sleep on the floor if you want... erm..." I was scratching the back of my head, suddenly intently interested in my feet. I looked up and smiled

"Ha, um, nah that's ok... but like, let me ask you a question, your girlfriend wouldn't be mad if uhh... a guy was sleeping in your bed?" ha-ha, got him. the test to see if he was ... gay. because he was like uhh different but cool and he made me feel... weird.

"Um... I don't... have... a girlfriend... I never did... I hardly doubt I will in the future... well, unless my ex becomes a transvestite, I won't... heheheh" I tried to look clumsy, but I didn't need to act, I was doing it anyways!

"So man, you're like, --like—like—like..."

I was lost for words.

"Yeah...I'm gay" I said bluntly. god Deidara was rubbing off on me!

"Gay. Right. Sorry, I didn't know how to put it. it's not like anything is wrong with that...because..." I couldn't tell him how he made me feel. it's not like I was gay, I hope, but like ah I don't know he made me feel different.

"Becuase...it's just ok..." I stammered.

"Oh. Ok" I was disappointed, I was really hoping he was gay, but... well, it isn't the first time this has happened

'Tobi get a hold of yourself' my inner me screamed 'this kid is freaking hot! I don't care if he's the father of ten kids; we are going to make him gayer that Freddie mercury!' True, he made me feel... different...

Ok now I was questioning myself, "Was I gay?" Apparently a little too loud, because he looked at me and I gasped because I think he heard me. I ran out of of there, blushing harder then ever, and ran straight to the park, and slammed onto the bench.

"Wait-" I was too late. he ran away, leaving the yellow thing behind

"Pi-Pikachu" it said

"Pikachu, huh? Let's go." I knew I shouldn't have told him! But... what was that he said under his breath, why's he gay? is he gay? when he's gay? something... gay. never mind that, and I dismissed the thought, and sat down, ignoring my own commands.

'TOBI! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?' screamed my inner me. 'GET UP AND GO FIND HIM!' "what's the point?" I yelled aloud "HE ISNT GAY, HES STRAIGHT! IM NOT GOING TO FORCE HIM TO DO ANYTHING! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU SO MUCH!" I yelled at myself, and took out a kunai (sharp dagger like thing) and pointed at my soul, while tears where pouring down. I didn't need this. I didn't need to be hurt like this so many times. I could just end it. right now.

"Pi-pika?" Pikachu tugged my pants, interrupting my suicidal spree. I looked down on the innocent creature, and smiled

"Sorry man, I won't do it again. Promise." with that, I hoisted the small creature up and walked back to town.

"PICCCCCKKKKKAAAAAAAAACHUUUUUUUU, TOOOOOOOOOOOBIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WHERE ARE YOU TWO?!?!!?!?!?!!?!?!?!" I yelled, hopefully, they heard me. I ran to the restaurant, and they were gone. noooooooooooo!!!!! I called out Sparrow, and told her to go find them. "Please find them, I need to find those two... Tobi... I—I—need you, Pikachu... where are you?!!? "

I lied down on my single bed, while Pikachu snuggled in my shirt and pants on the cupboard. I then thought today over, and eventually cried my self to sleep, letting the salty rivers stain my face with shiny paths.

I went to the post office, and I asked them where Tobi lived. they told me and address, I ran to it faster then I could ever run. I banged on the door, louder and louder, until I heard Pikachu rummaging inside. "PICKACU? TOBI? OPEN THE DOOR PLEASE!"

My dreams of flowers and little chibi Ashes in pink tutus were interrupted by screaming a door banging. "What?" I mumbled, blinking my eyes several times trying to get them open "Who's there! I have a dangerous light show mouse thing and I'm an elite ninja!"

"IT'S ME TOBI, ITS ASH PLEASE, I NEED TO TALK TO YOU!" I thought over what I felt about Tobi, and I knew that I defiantly felt more to him then I ever did to any other BOY. I wanted to get to know him. I was DESPERATE.

It was... I couldn't believe it, I was really ASH! forgetting I had cried last night, I stumbled out of bed (with only socks and boxers on mind you) and fell, then got up and opened the door to a tired boy with black hair and a skeevy little red hat. "ASH!" I screamed at the worn out boy and tackled him in a hug to the ground, landing in an awkward position

"Tobi, I have to tell you, your—your—amazing." I said, not blushing this time because this was right. "Can I come in and spend the night?" We were in an weird position, but whatever I was happy to see him. REALLY HAPPY.

I looked down at the older boy under me, my slow brain processing what he had just said.

'Dude, he said I LOVE YOU TOBI' punched my inner me, speeding up my brain. he' he loved me. me of all people. of all boys and girls, mean and women. he had picked me, clumsy little Tobi.

"Ash." I whispered, about an inch away from his face, with a rosy blush on my face.

Me:CLIFFHANGER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Tobi: WAH! What's going to happen?!?!?!?!??! Oh God, why did I even let you use me!?!?!

Me: ……That sounded really wrong.

Awkward David Moment

Tobi: Hey! I know who that is!

Me: Oh God….

Tobi: Anyways, Review. Ali Has This really cool bloodstained Butcher Knife.

Me; YOURE NOT SUPPOSED TO SAY THAT! BAKA NO YERO!

Tobi: AH! Don't Kill Me!


End file.
